


Shawn and Jules and the New Jules (and another million little things)

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [22]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e01 Romeo and Juliet and Juliet, F/M, Hugs, Romance, Shules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: The warmness in those eyes of Shawn made Juliet truly believe that everything was going to be okayEpisode 05x01: Romeo and Juliet and Juliet
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Shawn and Jules and the New Jules (and another million little things)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> First extension for season 5!!!! 
> 
> I always thought it was a shame the show didn't explore more the aftermaths of Yin, and how the characters handled the whole thing, especially Jules. So this is my take and thoughts about it! Fingers crossed it turned out fine! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little piece, and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated <3

Shawn stopped by, occasionally, as not to invade her personal space, but he did. 

Sometimes at the City Hall, sneaking behind a corner or a pillar, just to make sure Jules was eating her lunch, instead of having a couple of small bites and throwing the majority of it in the trash next to her desk. 

Sometimes in her house, surveilling the surroundings, certifying that she wasn’t being watched, followed, or targeted in any sort. After the first month of Jules’ kidnapping, she declined the extra security, and the officer standing by her door, affirming that it wasn’t necessary, that she was fine and didn’t need to be babysat. Sometimes Lassie joined him.

He would sneak up on her so cleverly, so discreetly, that it was a blessing Shawn had decided for the right side of the justice, otherwise, there would be no victim escaping from his marvel stalking skills. Soft steps paddling quietly on the floor, the way he could pass as much in disguise as he could make himself noticed if he wanted to, was both surprising and unsettling.

Shawn had taken years of practice to master this ability, tirelessly training under the sharp eyes of his unforgiving father, who would keep pushing until he took more than two hours to find his son’s hiding spot. And if it served good for safety and surveillance, it certainly cost a lot to Henry and his poor heart, which always worked up to dangerous levels each time Shawn decided to “play” with his improved ability of “going missing” for a couple of hours.

Clearly, Shawn didn’t buy into Juliet’s words that she was fine, and decided he would do his own vigilance. He had to do so, had to sneak up, had to know, had to see with his own eyes, to prove himself that his compromised, wounded mind was wrong. 

Every single morning for the past month and a half was the same routine, over and over, of waking up after a few restless hours of sleep, startled, sometimes drenched in sweat, lost in space and nightmares, until Shawn situated himself, blinking furiously, to make sure he had vanished with the painful images inside his brain, or at least shoved them deep in the back, freeing his thoughts of horror for a few hours until night came again. 

If his physique wasn’t taking that unhealthy routine very dearly, his hair certainly didn’t pay the price, for it was still glorious and thick, perfectly styled for every occasion, it doesn’t matter if he was either going to buy a pineapple smoothie, importuning Lassie or have a few hours of surveillance around a certain Junior Detective’s, currently on leave, neighborhood. 

But it didn’t matter how Shawn would spend his days and nights, it didn’t matter that cases started to pile up in his desk more often because the SBPD was lacking a brilliant mind of a young woman to solve them all and needed extra help. It didn’t matter that now, Shawn was waking up early in the mornings, way before the sun was up, or was forgetting to tiVo  _ Phineas and Ferb _ . 

He had to make sure, to remind himself, to free his mind from the nightmares happening in the daylight. 

Juliet was not trapped, not cloistered and tortured, not dead, not bleeding, at least not physically. No. She was at the City Hall, working. 

Temporarily, she said. 

Have been saying to him since the first beginning. 

Going to Miami was temporary, however, she stayed there almost three weeks. Not returning his phone calls, not returning any phone calls for that matter. Instead, Shawn would speak with Maryanne, something he never imagined happening, after Juliet was already in bed, having her mother’s calming voice soothing his heart very much like his mom used to calm him after a nightmare.

Shawn never thought he would get so close to another’s person mom like he had got with Maryanne on those few weeks, let alone it being the mother of a girl, even more, a girl he had been nourishing deep feelings for the past four years, and the one he carried the guilt of failing at upon his shoulders.

He supposed Maryanne would hate him, blame him for what happened, for what her baby girl was put through but, if to contrary him, the woman kept answering his daily calls, reporting Juliet’s state like a nurse on a register board, taking the time to also dig somethings out of the witty man, who she knew that loved her daughter like no other man ever had. 

Then, once Juliet returned, it was a new life and a new path, one Shawn was well aware that she was miserable at, that she hated dearly, but to which she caved because of the trauma, the lingering fear petrifying her bones every time she saw someone dressed in black, wearing a fedora, or when she looked outside the window by accident while on the second floor to retrieve some needed document. 

Everything brought her back to that night. To the fear and pain. 

Her wrist was watch-free, and every soft tick tac was enough to set her on a spiral she felt suffocating her completely, closing her throat while she attempted to take in deep breaths like her mother had helped her master while on her Miami leave. 

All that Shawn would see from a safe distance, still too scared to confront her directly, never talking about what happened, in fear that the guilt already consuming him, would finally drag him down the black hole for good. 

His sleepless nights, which were far more than a normal person could bear, would bring him to her door. He wouldn't knock nor invade, just stay there, not sure of what to say, of what to do. If she ever noticed him there, Juliet never said one thing.

Memories of their friendship and all the time they wasted apart from one another would pile up in his head, while he stayed in front of her door, but Shawn wouldn’t dare take another step, wouldn't dare cross that delicate line drawn between them. 

Despite his deepest wishes to hold her close, to feel Jules secured inside his arms and apart for the world’s worst harm, to kiss her until all the filthy shadows hunting her mind would melt in bliss and love, a love he wasn't sure he was capable of ever confessing to her, Shawn knew it wasn’t fair.

How could he go barging in her life again when she had every right to hate him? To blame him for what she was put through? 

Still, Jules never blamed him. Not once. Never accused him, never spoke harshly. Instead, her pained eyes would say all she couldn’t, and Shawn could read in them a lot of things but hate wasn’t one of them. 

But even if she didn’t hate him, even if she was up to allow him in, how could he forgive himself? 

Not only for putting Juliet under so much terror but also so many other people too. He carried their pain too, filling his heart with sorrow when no joke could lighten up his heavy mood. 

Abigail, Mary, Gus, his dad, Lassie, Chief. Even Buzz was in the mix. 

And while Shawn felt trapped in that endless loop of guilt, afraid of upsetting, even more, the already broken Juliet, he didn't realize how much she missed him and herself all at once.

Juliet missed the girl she used to be, more innocent perhaps, not aware of how horrible people could be, even having witnessed all the filthy goriness a crime scene could convey. She guessed it’s true what they say, that no pain of the other is hurtful enough until it happens to you.

She had no problem in weeping for others, to sorrow with them, and to be the supporting shoulder to a crumbling griever. But now, as she lost grip of the person she used to be, she felt alone and powerless, hiding in the City Hall and away from the world, as if her new desk and handmade nameplate could protect her from the memories chasing her around. 

But Juliet knew that wasn’t enough, so she decided to block away anyone and everything connected to the past she used to cherish and love. She wasn’t ready yet, the wounds still too fresh, people asking questions whose answers she didn’t have. 

Was she okay?

Was she getting better?

When was she coming back?

Could she help them with a case?

_ Don’t use this new life as a crutch, Juliet. _

_ Don’t let the trauma get in your head, Juliet. _

_ It’s going to get better, Juliet! _

In between the turmoil going inside her head daily, she missed her best friend, part of her wishing they could be so much more, so then she would be allowed to take comfort in him and the warmness of his beautiful eyes each time he stared at her.

Despite all her stubbornness, Shawn never gave up, and he never stepped in either. He never pushed her, never invaded her space, but also, never left her alone either. If she didn’t answer his call, he would make sure to know she was okay through other sources, something she suspected involved her mother, but to which she didn’t put much effort in trying to discover.

He was there occasionally, at her new job or her house, stopping by to drop a pineapple smoothie on her desk, with a silly joke, lame excuse, shy smile, or, sometimes, quiet, with a small nod of the head, disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

She didn't know how he did it, how Shawn knew exactly what she needed. 

Perhaps it had much to do with his psychicness. Actually, she suspected it had everything to do with his supernatural ability, but also, everything to do with his golden heart, and the feeling he carried in his eyes that she didn’t want to dare name it as love, but that her heart settled in believing it was. 

So, that evening, sitting at her desk on an almost empty floor of the City Hall, failing miserably at controlling the overwhelming memories, triggered in her mind after she started to listen to a faint clock ticking at someone else’s desk, which was usually muffled by the buzz of conversations and phone calls, but that now could be clearly distinguished in the silence of the place, Juliet was surprised once more by the presence of the man who managed to show up just at the right moment.

Juliet did not hesitate, walking towards the prone figure of the psychic who watched her approach with startled, concerned eyes, fast dropping the iced beverage in his hand at a random desk, just in time to catch his dear friend in an awkward embrace.

Any physical contact between them still shocked Shawn, but he complied anyway, securing her in his arms until she felt like letting go.

“Jules…”

Was all he could muster, but it was enough to say all he couldn’t.

Faster than he would like it to end, Juliet stepped away, somehow ashamed and comforted at the same time, watching his figure with curious eyes, a small crevice between her eyebrows as she had perceived something different in him that she couldn't point what it was. 

Shawn hoped that she wouldn't take notice of the darker shades under his eyes, but her focus seemed to be far from his face. 

Juliet kept roaming her eyes over Shawn, looking so intently that she was ready to receive whatever snort comment from him, claiming that she would drain him up or whatever. But, instead, Shawn remained silent during her inspection, which took a few moments, until she realized what had brought her attention, or better, the lack of it. 

There, as she saw his wrist, tears welled up in her eyes, this time not caused by sadness or panic. Instead, by the most profound gratitude and admiration, love really, swelling her heart. Shawn saw her change of attitude and traced the way her eyes were making, realizing they were stuck at his wrist.

He smiled sheepishly, shyness transpiring from his boyish charm. 

There was no watch. 

She felt his thumb timidly drying a falling tear from her eye, before he retreated his hand back, afraid of having overstepped. Her body protested under the lack of contact but Juliet held herself in place, not daring to do anything that she would much regret. She was far from ready to deal with any other feelings right now. But having Shawn right there was more than enough.

He was more than enough.

For the first time since that fateful night at the clock tower, Juliet believed she would be okay.

The warmness in those eyes of Shawn made her truly believe that everything was going to be okay.

She was going to be okay.

  
  



End file.
